Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 15
'- At Binah's Room -' As everyone was gonna to be killed by Kurumi known as a Spirit called with a Spacequake she was going to occur. However it was cancel by a tremor with similar scale which surprised the one who did that was... A young woman with a familiar face having a long, wavy blonde hair and soulless green eyes. Her attire consists a red jacket, black shirt, gray tie with cross emblem, white miniskirt with hanging belts from it. Paired with white and black striped tights and black Gothic Boots. Her sudden appearance made everyone astonished, the mysterious woman slowly lower herself from the air But there's more reason which make the Team astonished because her face is identical to... Kurumi : That ...is... Jellal : Mavis...? Kurumi : A-ah...Ah! Fuhum! Well, well. If isn't a surprise visitor I see. I would like to know who are you. ??? : There's no need to me to tell you. I know that you know what and who I am. Kurumi : Ah? I don't know what are you saying but I wished you don't interfere us. Especially when we all in the excited part! Kurumi later summoned the huge clock behind her again. ??? : Hoh~ Looks like you had great confidence dealing with me, isn't it? Kurumi : Kihi! Kihi! I think you had it opposite. You sure had some confidence on yourself too. But this is going to finish instantly, it only make you suffer your own down fall. My is- ??? : No need for the bluffing. Let's just get started already, Black Dolphin. *glare* Kurumi : Agreed!! Go! My other selves!! Kurumi's others ran toward the mysterious woman as she landed on the floor. "Hymph. *smirk* of Vajra 「雷神（ヴァジュラ）の槍」!!!" The mysterious woman calls out a name which she manifesting her own weapon, which takes an appearance of a spear that is taller than herself. It has large blade and black feathers and four wings decorated the socket with white bandages wrapping around the shaft and loose. "That is! Hymph! Its useless!" ""KihiKihiKihiKihiKihiKihi!!!"" As Kurumi's Clones coming more closer to the mysterious woman as she moved her body and swung her spear. "Vlam (Thunder Flame)!!!" She swung her spear which created a wave of flame with lighting and it burned away Kurumi's Clones in a moment. "A-aaah-ahh!!!" She later created another wave of flames and lighting towards the Clones that is pursuing the team. Kurumi : That is... No mistake. Its the of Vajra but what I heard that the owner of the spear had died isn't it? But how come you have it? Then... "*Alarm*" All : ?!?!?! '- All Rooms -' Lucy : What? Wendy : It sounds like an alarm. Sting : What is it this time? Rogue : Who knows? Jura : Seems like there's a surprise visitor even the Lord couldn't predicted. Kagura : It seems. Ichiya : Men~ Gajeel : What? This annoying alarm? Makarov : An alarm activated?! Miku : Ah?! It couldn't be...! Kaguya : Hey, hey... Yuzuru : Panic. This alarm, there's no mistake is... Natsumi : Another...! Yoshino : Lord's ... Kotori : Tch! Advent?!?! Hah!! *swung her halberd* Tohka : Another Lord's presence been detected and - Origami : ...its strong...! '- At the Throne Room - ' Black Percher, who is the most calmest one in the moment. She seems not surprised instead she already predicted it would happened. Then the alarm stopped as there's a few screens appears and it all wrote ... "Lord.... ≪Dhampir≫..." '- Back to Binah's Room -' Kurumi : Who ... are you? Not just the alarm been activated and even your identified code is the Former Lord, ≪Dhampir≫ that has died many years ago.... "Who... Who and what are you?!" The mysterious woman made a smirk before she moved her lips to speak. ??? : My, my. If isn't it already blown out already? I wished she could at least activated the alarm after I finished you . Kurumi : What did you say? "Just like what you hear and saw, the one and only person that is standing in front of you is the current and new generation of the ≪Demon Lord·Dhampir≫!　「魔王・吸血姫　(ダムピール)」" All : ?!?!?!?! Kurumi : What?! I didn't heard that there's new Lord had replaced ≪Dhampir≫...! Dhampir : Of course. I been inactive in many years ago but now I have returned and got back into the game. Kurumi : This is sure a surprise arrival of you but... "Don't you think this is not over yet!! Aleph" Later, it produced a shadow and it flow into her pistol, Kurumi pointed herself and pull the trigger to fire. Dhampir : !! Huh? Kurumi jump down from a portal above and kicked Dhampir's spear and fired at her. Dhampir dodged and used it to block her attacks. Kurumi started to attack. "Kihi! Splendid! It absolute splendid! I'd expect no less from a manifestation of the weapon from a Lord. My heart is palpating! My heart is palpating!" "How annoying. If you're so refined as a lady, how about calming your own senses!!" Dhampir, later swung her spear at Kurumi but missed, instead it hit the ground. It created a flame with electricity around it. Kurumi : Well then, I will comply with your request with elegantly. " Zayin!!!" Two shadows are produced from 7'o clock and flow into her pistol. She later pointed it towards the woman and pulled the trigger which fired two bullets. The woman may reflect the first away by swing her spear but got hit by the second. The woman was being stopped in a negative colors. Meredy : She stopped?! Sorano : No way! Kurumi : No matter how strong is one may be, but there's no meaning to if it been stopped. Kurumi later summoned few of clones, and they all pointed their pistols towards the stopped Dhampir. They later pulled the triggers at once, which all shot through the stopped Dhampir's body which also stopped the spilling bloods. All : *shocked* !!!! Then the real Kurumi walks towards her, and holds her pistol placed its muzzle at Dhampir's forehead. " Well then, I bid you farewell. " Kurumi pulled the trigger and gives Dhampir the final shot. Dhampir fell and lay onto the ground. " FuhaHaHaHahham!! Ah, -ah, ah. It's finally over. Just when I thought I had found a worthy adversary, I'm left disappointed. How disappointed. Now then, let's get back to the business, allow me to do this- huh?!" Kurumi and others later realized that something happening to the laying Dhampir. Which they saw that the wounds that Kurumi and her clones created were all healed. " Oh geez. You sure did a number on me, likely just kidding. I'd prefer best that I'll make you cower in fear and lose your determination but... I had to remembered things that you said before while I'm still laying on the floor." Kurumi : Ah?!!! "...What did you said before? Oh, a worthy opponent, its true that you're sure are one but... For those whose lower positions to you!!" Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters